Harry Potter's Public Problem
by Freakyratlover
Summary: Just an average day in a public school for Harry Potter. It was not that bad.
1. Default Chapter

Since going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, going to a public school was just a little too weird. I had a hard time keeping my secret. I could not do any magic or spells in the hallways and I really miss my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.  
  
Even all my old professors. I definitely did not miss Professor Snape, the Potions Master. Nobody liked him, except the Slytherins. The people from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor hated him. This was my first day at Tristar Middle School. I was kicked out of Hogwarts because I am underage and not allowed to do any magic.  
  
I walked up the stairs and into the main office. The headmaster, or principal here, they called it, was waiting for me so I could get my schedule. I have classes I have never even heard of. Let's see. Math, language arts, social studies and chemistry.  
  
I had chemistry first. This class was interesting. It was sort of like Potions I guess. The teacher had me stand in the front of class and talk about my self. I almost gave away the fact that I went to Hogwarts. All these Muggles. It was interesting. It was my lightning-shaped scar that everyone looked at. I got the scar when I was one year old. The great Lord Voldemort murdered my parents. A very Dark Wizard. Bad person also.  
  
When I was finally finished, we started to do the lesson. I took out my quill. Very quickly, I learned to use a pencil. It was like a quill except I did not use ink bottles.  
  
My second class was math. All we did was add numbers. I wanted out of the class. It was too easy.  
  
Then it was lunch time. There was no Great Hall. It was a cafeteria. There were not four long tables either. Instead there were about 25 smaller tables. It was Muggle city. I found an empty table and sat down. He food was interesting. I was eating hamburgers, fries and chocolate milk. That is what it said on the menu. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts and eat the excellent meals and pumpkin juice.  
  
Some Muggle came up to me and asked if it was ok to sit with. It was ok with me. 


	2. Harry Potter's Public Problem Two

Hey you guys. This is another installment.  
  
We continued eating lunch. I did not want to tell him of my past school. I was afraid he would blab to the entire school about me being a wizard. Also, he may think that I am crazy. I did not know. Nor did I want him to know.  
  
I found out that his name is James Longbottom.  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you related to someone named Neville Longbottom?" I questioned his abruptly.  
  
"Yes I am. He is my brother. He attends some school called Hogwarts. What a name!" James said, laughing  
  
"Please do not laugh. If I told you I went there would you believe me?"  
  
"I may. What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Has he ever talked about Harry Potter?" I said, as my heart started pumping adrenaline.  
  
"A little bit. Why?"  
  
"Because I am the Harry Potter," I said. Oh well. My secret is out.  
  
He just stared at me. "He has told me a little bit about you being famous. He also told me about the adventures you went on."  
  
I just looked at him. He was not too bad. The bell rang and I had to get to class. I went to my next class and learned about the American government, history, and world facts. It was a very interesting class. I liked it.  
  
After that I had Language Arts. I did not like language. We have to read this very boring book named Lord of the Flies (A/N: I had to choose my least favorite book that I was required to read when I was in 9th grade.) I do not click with the book. I am going to try to get out of this class.  
  
We had a ten minute break, after the class. I went to the cafeteria. For the first time I ate pizza. The school did not have very good food. I may try it later. If I can convince my aunt and uncle. Maybe I can get Dudley to suggest it.  
  
Physical Education I liked. I got to release some steam form the day. We played soccer and to me it was like Quiditch except on land. They may not like me on a broomstick. They would say I am a freak. I know that is what would happen.  
  
My pottery class was interesting. I got to make anything I wanted. I made a broom stick and a really outlook on Professor Snape. I made two of them. I love this class. When I got home, I sent owls to Ron and Hermione, and told them about my day. I also sent them the figurines of Snape.  
  
The next morning when I woke up, Hedwig was sitting at my window with letters from them. The loved the figurines. They also said a lot of people wanted to know where I was, and they told them.  
  
Today is Saturday, so went and visited them. Good thing everybody was gone. We just sat in The Three Broomsticks talking about the day. When it started to get dark, I went back to my room.  
  
Author's note: This is the end of the story. If you want me to add or change anything let me know. Please review. 


End file.
